


The Story Goes On

by kate811



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate811/pseuds/kate811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes." Drabble. Fluff. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CCNSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCNSurvivor/gifts).



> This is from a drabble ask meme on tumblr. This prompt came from EspoirDio: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” The title is from a song in the musical Baby. Enjoy!

“Is Mommy dead?!” the child asked, her bright blue eyes wide in horror.

“No, sweetie, your mother is alright,” Niles said reassuringly as he carried his unconscious wife over to the couch. “CC? CC, wake up,” he gently slapped her cheeks, sighing in relief as she came to. “See, she’s fine,” he called to his daughter, who was still standing across the room in trepidation.

“What the hell happened?” CC asked groggily.

“You said you were dizzy, and then you fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Niles said teasingly.

“I fainted? Did Emily see?” CC sat up in a panic looking for her daughter, but immediately regretted doing so as another dizzy spell overcame her.

“Yes she did, but you see, Emily, Mommy is feeling all better!” Niles said, purposely keeping his voice light and breezy for his daughter’s benefit, but eying his wife in concern

“You okay, Mommy?” Emily asked uncertainly.

“Yes, Come here, you!” CC held out her arms, and Emily ran to her side. CC squeezed her daughter, kissing her forehead and brushing her unruly blonde curls out of her eyes.

“Maybe we should call the doctor,” Niles offered.

“That’s not necessary,” CC said with a sigh, picking her daughter up and placing her on her lap. “This _so_ was not how I envisioned telling you this.”

Niles grabbed her hand and felt his stomach lurch. “CC, what is it?”

“Oh, crap! It’s nothing bad, Niles. I’m really making a mess out of this,” she squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Think back, lover boy. When was the last time I fainted?”

“When you were pregnant with…” Niles trailed off in shock.

CC let go of his hand and snuggled Emily closer to her, rocking her back and forth and tickling her. Their daughter’s laughter was contagious, and CC joined in, though she never took her eyes off her husband.

“CC, you’re…are you…we’re…” Niles stuttered, staring at her in awe.

“I had such a good plan for telling you, too! Damn dizzy spell...” she paused as her husband shot up and out of his seat. “Niles, what the hell are you doing?”

Niles sprung into action, gathering pillows and elevating CC’s feet and tucking her and Emily in with a spare blanket. “I’m taking care of you! You need to relax! I’ll go make lunch! You have to eat! That’s why you’re dizzy!” He ran to the kitchen, talking to himself about plans of meal prep and a well-balanced diet.

CC was about to relax back into the thoughtful stack of pillows her husband piled behind her head, when Niles burst back into the room. He crossed the room back to his girls in a few determined strides and leaned down, taking CC’s face in his hands and kissing her excitedly. They pulled apart smiling.

“A baby! We’re having another baby!” Niles exclaimed. And with a quick tousle of his daughter’s hair, he headed back to the kitchen.

“Daddy’s crazy,” Emily remarked with a giggle.

“He sure is, princess,” CC agreed, settling back into the couch with her daughter. “But we love him all the same.”


End file.
